For The First Time
by TheTempestRages
Summary: Annabeth comes back from Mt. Olympus to surprise her boyfriend after spending a lot of time redesigning it after the Titan War. What's she going to do once she finally meets Percy again? Smut.


**For The First Time**

It was a long day and Percy Jackson lay collapsed on his bed. Cabin 3 was vacant as usual and he let a long sigh.

_Things are hard even after I defeated Kronos,_ he thought glumly.

Chiron and Dionysus had been keeping all the cabins and campers busy organizing reconstruction of the camp. With the recent influx of new campers who were children of the minor gods, there were new cabins that needed to be erected and he was in charge of the whole ordeal. The new campers had free reign over designing their new cabins in whatever manner they saw fit – but he was in charge of supervising the entire process to ensure that everything went smoothly. Twice today he had to have a word with the Nemesis kids about chaining other campers or satyrs to the front of their cabin and hitting them with rotten tomatoes.

Percy turned onto his side and thought about Annabeth and how much he wished she were here. She would be much better with this sort of thing, but ever since her mother Athena and the rest of the Olympians had chosen her to redesign their abode, Percy had been seeing less and less of her. They had only been going out with each other for a month, but Percy felt as though they were losing touch with each other despite their newfound bond. Percy rolled onto his front and smothered his face into his pillow and let out a groan. They interacted so infrequently at this point that they only Iris-messaged each other every few days. Percy felt helpless to do anything about the whole situation. He knew that it was Annabeth's dream to be an architect and redesigning Olympus was the best thing that could have happened to her and he was happy for her and everything, but he still missed her.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. _That's bound to be Chiron, here to assign me more tasks or telling me to go straighten out the Ares kids or something_ he thought unhappily.

Nevertheless, he dragged himself out of bed and lumbered towards the door. He opened the door and was completely shocked to see Annabeth standing before him dressed in her usual orange Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt and her favorite jeans. She was wearing her hair in a ponytail so that her blond hair shot out like a fountain of gold and she was twirling her Yankees baseball hat around her fingers, her gray eyes bright with happiness.

She smiled and said, "You going to let me in Seaweed brain or are you going to stand there gaping like a Minotaur?"

"Annabeth, what are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Percy said in a very flustered manner.

"I just thought that I would pay my boyfriend a surprise visit." She said still smiling.

"Um, come on in I guess." Percy said. _Gosh, she looks like a million drachmas,_ thought Percy, blushing secretly.

Annabeth walked through the room and looked at the horrible mess: clothes all over the ground, blankets scrunched up, Percy's minotaur horn impaled into the side of the wall. She turned around and raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms as if to say, _well what do you have to say for yourself_.

Percy looked at the ground sheepishly and said, "This is why I wish you called."

Annabeth let out a disapproving sigh and the next second pulled him in for a kiss. This took Percy completely by surprise, but he went along with it relishing the feel of Annabeth's body pressed against his. She broke away, still grabbing the collar of his shirt, and said, "Well at least some things never change."

"It's really good to see you again, I've missed you." Percy said softly and this time he pulled her in for a long, slow kiss.

After they finished, they held each other and Annabeth looked at him and whispered, "I'm sorry, it's just that with redesigning Olympus and everything I have been too busy to come here and visit as often as I would like."

"That's fine, you're here now and that's all that matters" Percy replied. "Come on, let's go grab something to eat".

After they finished eating Percy and Annabeth began to walk around the lake, on their way to the cabins.

"Remember, last month when all the other camper's threw us in the lake after we defeated the Titans?" Annabeth asked with a smile on her face.

"How could I forget? That was our first real kiss as a couple" Percy replied. Annabeth walked in front of him and turned around so that she stopped in front of him.

"I missed you so much Percy. I hope you don't think that I forgot about you". Annabeth said quietly.

"It's alright, don't beat yourself up too much Annabeth. I know that redesigning Olympus is a dream come true for you and I am happy seeing you so happy. Just try and visit some more, will you?" he replied.

Annabeth held Percy's head in her hands and tiptoed to kiss him.

"You're such a sweet boyfriend Percy. I couldn't ask for much more from you." She whispered.

"How about having a clean room?" Percy said with a smile.

Annabeth laughed and Percy felt like everything was alright. He bent in for a kiss and this time Annabeth didn't break free. They continued to kiss, sweetly and innocently at first but then more passionately. Annabeth broke free for air; strands of hair fell across her face, her breathing erratic. Percy's own breathing was shallow and his heart was racing. Annabeth kissed him again and they continued to kiss passionately, and then Percy fell and Annabeth fell on top of him laughing.

"You're still such a klutz, Seaweed brain." Annabeth giggled. Percy looked up with a smile.

"You look so beautiful right now Annabeth, especially when you laugh. This feels right: me and you together again. It makes me forget all my worries", Percy said.

Annabeth lay on his chest and looked up at him with a smile, "I couldn't agree with you more." She said.

Percy rose to get up but Annabeth pushed him down. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail and bent down so that her hair cascaded down her face onto Percy's. He inhaled, cherishing Annabeth's scent. She leaned and kissed him possessively and passionately.

"You're not getting free from me that quickly, Seaweed Brain!" she whispered.

She kissed him hard and Percy felt his heart racing again.

"For being such a great boyfriend, I have present for you" Annabeth said softly.

She straddled Percy and took her hand and slowly lifted up her shirt, her other hand covering her bra. Percy's heart skipped a beat. Annabeth put down the shirt and uncovered her chest, showing Percy her red bra. She looked at him with stormy gray eyes and bit her lower lip, looking self-conscious, waiting for Percy to say something.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met," he whispered softly.

Annabeth bent down and kissed him again but this time it was Percy that was possessive, his hand on her sides. Annabeth broke free once again and took her hand and grasped Percy's. She guided his hand toward her breast and placed it there.

"You can touch, if you'd like," she said with a shy smile.

Percy gulped and slowly squeezed with his hand. Annabeth closed her eyes and tilted her head back and let out a soft moan. Feeling more comfortable, Percy used his other hand and squeezed with both his hands. He slowly developed a rhythm and Annabeth tilted her head back again and thrust her breasts into Percy's hands.

"You make me feel so good. Do my boobs feel nice?" Annabeth moaned.

"They feel amazing Annabeth. They're so perky and tender." Percy whispered.

"Stop teasing me Percy, otherwise I'll make you stop." She said embarrassedly.

"No, I mean it. Your boobs feel amazing." Percy said.

Annabeth moved back slightly so that she sat on Percy's growing erection. Her eyes flew open and Percy let out a low groan. Annabeth smiled mischievously and gyrated her hip on his erection and Percy let out a groan and his hand slipped from Annabeth's breasts. Annabeth giggled and repeated the process again. Percy closed his eyes and relished the friction, groaning involuntarily. Annabeth continued, gradually picking up more speed.

"Does that feel good?" she asked lustfully.

Percy let out a muffled response and Annabeth stopped suddenly.

"If you don't tell me how it feels, I am not going to keep going" she whispered in Percy's ear.

Percy looked at her and said with a hoarse voice, "It feels really good Annabeth."

"That's better," she said with a smirk.

She began gyrating again and Percy fell back immersed in the wonderful friction. Percy felt a feeling building-up inside him and he knew what was happening. Horrified, he looked up at Annabeth who had also closed her eyes and was gyrating steadily faster.

"Annabeth, if you keep going I'm going to come!" he said urgently.

Annabeth looked at him with wanton lust in her silver eyes, smiled mischievously, and then went faster. Percy was horrified and knew he was going to come any second now. He raised himself up and grabbed Annabeth's arms, holding her in place.

"I thought you liked that?" Annabeth asked him innocently.

"I don't want to come right now" he whispered quietly, "At least, not without pleasing you first." Annabeth's face registered surprise as Percy came in for a kiss.

He possessed her with his mouth and Annabeth felt like she was melting. With one hand Percy held the back of her head, holding it in place, and with the other hand he squeezed her breasts. Percy broke free and kissed her jawline and proceeded down her neck. Annabeth was trembling with excitement and let out a soft moan, her breathing quickening. He proceeded down her neck to her breasts. Feeling bold, Percy bent down and began to suck on Annabeth's breast. Annabeth let out a loud moan filled with pleasure.

Annabeth lifted Percy's shirt off of him, whispering, "That's better".

With one hand Percy held Annabeth's lower back for support and with the other he began to squeeze Annabeth's other breast. This caused her to let out even more moans and increase her breathing.

"That feels really good Percy! Don't stop." She breathed as she arched her back, thrusting her breasts forward.

Percy's confidence building and feeling even more adventurous, Percy took Annabeth's nipple with his hand and pulled it, elongating it. Annabeth let out a muffled scream, and Percy could tell she was really enjoying herself. Percy stopped sucking and used his hands to tease both of Annabeth's breasts simultaneously; pulling, stretching, squeezing, suckling, and massaging. This elicited several more pleasure filled moans.

Percy resumed sucking and with his free hand he touched Annabeth at the apex of her jeans. Annabeth's eyes flew open but Percy continued to stroke her clitoris through her jeans – this sent pleasure radiating throughout Annabeth's entire body. She moaned heavily tilted her head back reveling in the symphony of sensations that she was experiencing.

Annabeth felt the tremors racking her body and she knew she was close to orgasm. She looked at Percy with fire in her eyes and he instantly knew what was happening. Percy smiled and stopped massaging Annabeth's clitoris, which elicited a disappointing sigh. Instead he unbuttoned and unzipped Annabeth's jeans. Annabeth looked at Percy, mortified. Percy teased her breasts and blew on them causing them to harden. He then scuttled backwards towards and put his head parallel to Annabeth's hips. He then slowly removed Annabeth's underwear, leaving her completely naked. Using one arm, he leaned up and surveyed the length of Annabeth's naked body.

"You are more beautiful than Aphrodite herself," Percy whispered.

"Please Percy" Annabeth pleaded.

"I am going to make you come, you beautiful, perfect girl" said Percy with a devilish grin.

Annabeth knew what was going to happen next. Percy inserted a gentle, probing finger into Annabeth as if to test the waters.

"You're so wet, Annabeth!" Percy said in awe.

Annabeth breathed heavily and let out a pleading moan. Percy leaned forward and began to go down on her. Annabeth closed her and reveled in Percy's prowess. Annabeth felt it again; the sensation of anticipation that sent tremors down her body and told her an orgasm was imminent.

Percy used his finger to gently press down on Annabeth's clitoris and that sent her spiraling over the edge. Annabeth was lost in a sea of sensation, pleasure radiated throughout her body. It rid her of all rhyme and reason as she surrendered to pleasure.

"Oh gods, Percy! Oohh!" she moaned loudly.

Percy moved to Annabeth, looked down and Annabeth could his lips glistening with her arousal. "You look so sexy right now Percy, you have no idea," she giggled as she pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

Annabeth grasped Percy's arms and then rolled him over so that she was straddling him. She looked at him with a frown on her face, "You still have your pants on. We're going to have to fix that." She said mischievously. She took off Percy's pants and boxers revealing his impressive length.

Annabeth looked in awe and giggled saying, "It's so big! How did you manage to keep it in your pants?" Percy looked at Annabeth sheepishly.

She reoriented herself at the base off his penis and looked up at him. "I'm going to suck your dick so hard, it'll drive you wild" she whispered.

Percy closed his eyes eager with anticipation. Annabeth leaned forward and sandwiched Percy between her breasts.

Percy awoke astonished and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Breastfucking" said Annabeth calmly.

Annabeth took her breasts in her hand and began to move them up and down Percy's length. Percy trembled and collapsed lost in a myriad of pleasure.

Annabeth looked at him and giggled, "That's a really hot expression Percy. Am I making you feel good?"

Percy groaned and swore, "Gods, Annabeth your breasts feel amazing".

Annabeth giggled again, "If you think that feels good just wait." She promised.

Annabeth continued using her breasts to stimulate him and began to lean over. Using her mouth she gently sucked the tip of Percy's penis.

"Oh my gods!" Percy groaned.

Annabeth continued to suck and then bent lower, daring herself to take more of him into her mouth. She continued until all of Percy's considerable length was inside her.

Percy looked down and swore again, "Geez, how far can you go Annabeth?! Do you have a gag reflex?" he asked.

Annabeth began to move her mouth up and down his shaft. Strands of hair fell in front of her and Percy gently pushed them aside. He felt that sensation again, like he was going to explode. "Annabeth, I you keep going, I am going to come in your mouth" he warned. Annabeth looked up in acknowledgement, but began to suck harder.

"Hades" Percy swore as his fingers curled around the grass, trying to find something to tether himself to eart.

Annabeth began to increase in speed until Percy could contain himself no longer. Yelling her name in release Percy came. Annabeth looked at him and swallowed.

"You taste surprisingly sweet" she said simply.

Percy laughed and drew her close. "I love you, so much" he whispered.

Annabeth turned to him and smiled. She leaned in and kissed him again, possessively. Percy squeezed her breast gently with a free hand.

"Geez, you're never satisfied are you?" Annabeth laughed.

Percy just smiled meekly and apologized. Annabeth kissed him again, so forcefully that he fell down again. Reaching down, Annabeth grasped the tip of his dick and began to run her hand up and down.

Percy quickly became hard again and Annabeth whispered, "Ready for round two?"

"Now look who isn't satisfied!" Percy chuckled.

Annabeth jokingly punched him. Percy got up and kissed Annabeth. He led her to a tree by the lake. Percy pressed Annabeth against the tree and the pair of them began kissing passionately again.

Once they were finished Percy looked down at Annabeth and said, "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"This feels right, I love you and I want you to make love to me now." Annabeth whispered.

Percy nodded and then carefully entered Annabeth. Both of them let out groans.

"Geez, you're so tight, Annabeth" Percy groaned as Annabeth moaned in response.

"I'm going to move now. Is that okay?" Percy said hoarsely.

Annabeth eagerly nodded her assent. Percy moved back and then thrust himself forward slowly. Both of them groaned again. Percy repeated the process steadily increasing speed. Annabeth began to mirror Percy, meeting him in the middle, creating delicious friction where they met. Annabeth wrapped her legs around Percy's hips so that he was holding her up by her butt.

"You have such a cute ass Annabeth. One of these days I am going to fuck that too." He said tersely.

Annabeth moaned in response and drew him in for a kiss. Percy increased his rhythm and he could begin to feel his impending orgasm.

"Annabeth, I'm gonna come." He whispered.

Annabeth nodded "Yeah me too. Let's do it together, okay." Percy nodded his approval, achieving maximum speed.

"Oh gods!" Annabeth moaned lustfully.

Percy gritted his teeth and accelerated even more. Percy made one final thrust and came, taking Annabeth with him. The world seemed to break into a million pieces as the pair of them spiraled into orgasm. Percy's knees grew weak and buckled and Annabeth collapsed on top of Percy's chest. Both of them rested until their erratic breathing quieted.

Annabeth looked up at Percy and whispered, "I love you." Percy grinned in response and drew her closer, cuddling her. Annabeth's eyes grew weary and she fell asleep on top of Percy. Percy looked down and smiled. _She looks like an angel. _He thought contently. He held her close and also fell asleep under the stars of the night sky.


End file.
